


The hollows of his eyes

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse)



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Eternal-raven





	The hollows of his eyes

The hollows of his eyes

He tells me that he's fine

but the hollows of his eyes,

tell me a different story

He hides it all very deep away

what scares him so he won't say

he puts it all deep inside

where it won't be found

his fears, and doubts

his guilt and pain

it all comes back in his nightmares

he doesn't say a word

but the hollows of his eyes give him away

for the good of his crew he keeps it all inside

locked away, but for the hollows of his eyes

I wish I could help him

he's my closest friend

I think I know why he hides so deep inside

but he can't tell me, he puts on a show

I know why, but I pretend not to know

so we continue this dance of two

and the only reason we can find are hidden

in the hollows of his eyes.


End file.
